The Point To Multipoint (PTM) bearer mode may refer to a broadcast or multicast mode. The application in push technologies is that, when target receiving ends of a push message transmitted by a push initiator (PI) at a network side are multiple terminals, a push server at the network side may transmit the push message in the PTM bearer mode, that is, the broadcast or multicast mode, so as to reduce the burden on the network side.
According to different broadcast and/or multicast technologies involved in the PTM bearer mode, the industry specifically defines the PTM bearer mode as the following modes: a Cell Broadcast Service (CBS) bearer mode corresponding to a CBS, a Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (MBMS) bearer mode corresponding to an MBMS, a Broadcast/Multicast Services (BCMCS) bearer mode corresponding to a BCMCS, and a mobile broadband digital broadcast/multicast service (Mobile Broadcast Service, BCAST) bearer mode corresponding to a mobile broadband digital broadcast/multicast service.
The push message of which the target receiving ends are multiple terminals may be transmitted to the multiple terminals in the PTM bearer mode, that is, one or more of the CBS bearer mode, the MBMS bearer mode, the BCMCS bearer mode and the BCAST bearer mode.
In the process of transmitting the push message through PTM bearer, the inventors find that the prior art at least has the following problems. Although the industry defines the modes applicable for PTM bearer such as the CBS bearer mode, the MBMS bearer mode, the BCMCS bearer mode and the BCAST bearer mode, the industry does not define the process of transmitting push messages for different uses by adopting an appropriate PTM bearer mode. Because each PTM bearer mode involves different technologies, and many technologies may provide the broadcast and multicast service, each PTM bearer mode must have a respective scenario or an application range for service implementation. However, the prior art fails to provide a process of transmitting a push message by adopting an appropriate PTM bearer mode when multiple PTM bearer modes coexist.